


Victor is love, Victor is Life

by Ultimate_Fujoshi



Category: Shrek (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Victor is shrek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fujoshi/pseuds/Ultimate_Fujoshi
Summary: Shrek is love, Shrek is life.





	

I was only 9 years old.

I loved Victor Nikiforov so much, I had all the merchandise and posters.

I pray to Victor Nikiforov every night before bed, thanking him for the life I’ve been given.

"Victor Nikiforov is love" I say; “Victor Nikiforov is life”

My dad hears me and calls me a faggot.

I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Victor Nikiforov.

I called him a cunt.

He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep.

I’m crying now, and my face hurts.

I lay in bed and it’s really cold.

Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me.

It's Victor Nikiforov.

I am so happy.

He whispers into my ear “This is my rink.”

He grabs me with his powerful skater hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees.

I’m ready.

I spread my ass-cheeks for Victor Nikiforov.

He penetrates my butt-hole.

It hurts so much but I do it for Victor Nikiforov.

I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water.

I push against his force.

I want to please Victor Nikiforov.

He roars in a mighty roar as he fills my butt with his love.

My dad walks in.

Victor Nikiforov looks him straight in the eyes and says “After the final, let's end this.”

Victor Nikiforov leaves through my window.

Victor Nikiforov is love. Victor Nikiforov is life.


End file.
